Stepping on each others Toes
by netherlady
Summary: The Order of the Sword was butting in Lady’s business; something not very appreciated by the fierce Demon Huntress. Lady, Credo, Nero in oneshot just for fun!


Sorry for any grammar mistake but I have done my best!

* * *

For me, it started just like any regular late-night job where I, as always, would have the upper hand over the oblivious Hell creatures that I was paid to, gladly, eradicate. Never had I thought that, in that night, I would meet those who would start butting in my business from now on. I can't say that I have been looking forward for such encounter.

How ironic, you know! When you all bored and having the urge to smash your head against the wall, you simply don't receive any calls whatsoever. However, once the first call comes promising to lift the dullness from the air, another comes in with the same juicy job as the first leaving you to make the bitter decision of taking one and leaving the equally-interesting other. That night I made my choice and came to regret it; partially though since it allowed me the chance to know an interesting group taking the same line of work as mine… hunting demons. I would definitely have called them 'colleagues' if we had meet under more 'friendly' circumstances.

The location wasn't that far from 'my base of operation' since it was located in the southern suburb of the city where thugs and homeless people are the majority of the population. My faithful motorcycle got me as close as it could; keeping the noises of its roaring engine distant from the sensitive ears of my preys that inhabited the abandoned factory ahead. I dismounted my ride and, later, a quick inspection of my gear confirmed that I can take an army of evil demons without running short neither on ammo nor on more-fatal firearms. I made my way toward the target hideout trading the ground underneath with the confidence of someone who was certain to be the only star of the beat-them-up show that was about to begin. Needless to say… I was wrong.

As I approached the abandoned factory, the metal- slashing noises, accompanied by frequent gunfire, drew a single conclusion in my mind. A war was going on inside; one that I was paid to wage not whoever was waging it now, likely, on _my_ hunt for the night. Since I take great pride in my ability to singly handle my targets, I simply felt angry at the outrageous meddling. Anger alone drove me to kick the swinging metal door – apparently it was its second brute kick for the night – but I almost came to regret it seconds later… almost.

When I busted my way through, I immediately got dragged into the battle that a group of white-clothed swordsmen were fighting against a bunch of low-class demons and their more powerful leader… _my_ prey. A low-life demon lunged itself at me and, in response, I reach to my gun to dispose of it; however a white flash obstructed my vision and soon after, my attacker was no more than dust and the same bright flash manifested into the form of one of the swordsmen – to be precise, their leader. Of course, I felt extra angry at this 'heroic' act of ridiculing me that was not near appreciated by my massive ego. Yet, what enraged me the most was what I heard next from my never-to-be-thanked savior.

"Civilians aren't welcomed here." He said in a deep cold tone after he seethed his sword and turned to face me – immediately, I got my first impression. I felt the urge to wipe the smugly expression from his face with my own fist, to empty my gun in the arrogant man that stood between me and my hunt but, since he wasn't some soulless demon, my options were limited. Instead, I brought my gun to his face in a hollow threat but allowed my lashing tongue to carry its most noble mission. "Who is the civilian _jackass! _And what the fuck are you doing in _my area!_" I spat venomously at the poor guy who obviously didn't take it too well as he winced visibly ruining his solid cold exterior for a moment before he regained it soon after.

Briefly, I glanced pass him at his comrades, who were still engaged in a fierce battle with my target, while he ceased the chance and started inspecting me. At first, I assumed that he was wondering how could an elegant and exquisite lady like myself have spoken such language, but I was proven wrong when his next comment was uttered, "A huntress, huh! Never thought that I'll meet one, tsk!"

Instantly, I lowered my weapon and placed my hand on my hip in protest. "Hey, what that suppose to mean?" I questioned annoyed glaring daggers at him, but he sneered and voiced the-ever- annoying logic of men, "It is just not an appropriate occupation for… _a lady_." Naturally and when I heard what I believe to be 'the ultimate taboo', my blood simply boiled. Before I even realized it, I found myself yelling, "Oh yeah!" as I holstered my gun, brought my rocket launcher and aimed it at the fiend behind him that his incompetent men were still struggling to kill.

I shot my prey in the head bringing its miserable existence to an end as well as the struggle of those poor jokers – a grin of triumph showed itself on my lips. Leaning proudly on the Kalina Ann, I looked at their breathless leader who was clearly stunned by my sudden and aggressive assault; then a realization hit me. He was in front of me when I took aim and, apparently, he barely dogged my missile but when he was able to do so? Anyway, I was glad that I didn't stain my hands with his blood; although part of me had savored the thought for a moment… just for a moment.

"Hey! What's your problem!" A piercing shout averted my attention to one of his men; a white haired young man who, apparently, was almost pierced by my blind missile. He headed toward me fuming with rage and, of course, I immediately realized that – just like me – he has anger issues. He confronted me hissing, "You almost killed me!" I only crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head a little as I replied smugly, "That's what you get for butting in_ my business._" I wasn't going to admit fault, not for them anyway.'

My arrogance reply immediately earned me a vicious growl from the young man but his recently recovered superior stopped him with a warning punch to the shoulder before scolding him, "Enough already! Our business is done here." He then turned shouting his order to the rest of the men, "Get the Devil Arm! Move already!"Of course, his order was put in motion and his soldiers carried the prize outside in their hasted retreat.

"I see! You are after the spoils of war, but who the hell are you?" I demanded to know who were those interfering with my business and I got my answers right away, "We are the Order of the Sword knights." The white-haired young man answered me proudly but he soon regretted it when the stern voice pierced both of our ears, "Damn it Nero!" His superior was enraged beyond description and for a moment I thought that he would punch him right in the face – seriously this time – but he was quick to restrain himself and subside his rage. A muffled, frustrated growl escaped him though.

I enjoyed watching the glaring commander and the not-sincerely obliging soldier who muttered, "Jeez, sorry Credo!" Smiling abusively, I felt the uneasy silence starching between the two men before the elder broke it with the sounds of his retreating boots as he made his way toward the exist. I watched his withdrawing figure as he stopped at the door glaring back at his subordinator before hissing dangerously, "Do you need an invitation! Move it Nero!" He practically yelled that last part and, in response, Nero yelled back, "Got it already!" before he followed his Boss in haste.

I followed them outside determined to get my hand on whatever information I could extract and, of course, to abuse them further to get _my_ _payback_. I saw them getting in their rides ready to move but that didn't stop me from yelling, "Who is the Order of the Sword exactly? And why you're risking your necks for Devil Arms?" For a moment I caught their attention but it was immediately taken away from me when their commander glared at them threateningly.

After getting his soldiers back in line, _Credo_ turned his attention to me and spoke calmly, "I am afraid that I don't know what you are talking about. As for what'd happened tonight…" He paused as he took his time setting himself in the front seat of one of Order jeeps before side-glancing at me, "People will appreciate your great valor in ridding the town of this demonic presence. I'll see that you are _alone _credited for this deed. Farwell lady!" He shrugged with a grin reeking of his massive arrogance before the vehicles were put in motion.

At first, I was shocked and speechless! Who was he to talk to me as if I was some hotheaded kid! The way he dismissed the whole subject with faked lack of interest got me all boiled up, so I ran behind yelling, "Arrogant fuck! Up yours!" Of course, a colorful hand-gesture was there for him to catch on the review mirror – I knew he had once he half-stood, half-turned to glare at me and later at his subordinator behind, Nero, who had just burst in maniac laughter that was turned off soon after by the same shooting stare. Feeling satisfied, I stopped my abusive pursue after it bore its fruits, and how delicious they were!

Now that there jeeps were out of sight, mature seriousness kicked in. 'Who are those clowns and why are they after demons in this organized but rusty fashion of foot soldiers and commander?' I wondered in puzzlement. There was no guarantee that they wouldn't interfere with my future jobs but like Hell I was going to allow this, not a second time.

Jeopardizing my ego was going to cost _the Order of the Sword_ a lot but first I needed to gather some Intel's about them. I wasn't going to kick some phantom's ass; simply it wasn't Lady's style!

* * *

Lady and Credo need to be laid but definitely not on the same bed XD

Review if you have liked it and if you didn't, please speak your mind freely ^^


End file.
